Amelia
Amelia appeared in 2013 video game called Dark Parables: 5 The Final Cinderella. Amelia was a major character and the main antagonist of the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. Driven mad by the death of her husband Geppetto, she became known as the 'Evil Godmother' and hunted for the pure-hearted Cinderella to sacrifice in hopes of reviving her husband. Amelia is based on the archetype of the Fairy Godmother seen in Cinderella and several other fairy tales. She is possibly also based on the Fairy with Turquoise Hair from The Adventures of Pinocchio. As shown in The Oriental Cinderella, Amelia was once a beautiful woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless white dress with an upturned collar and trimmed with gold. After the death of her husband Geppetto, her appearance darkened considerably - her skin lose its healthy glow and her features became gaunt while her hair hung in a knotted, greasy mess. Darkness ringed her now bright red eyes and seeped down her cheeks in tear-stained streaks. Her white dress turned black and she wore the Soul Necklace, a red tear-drop shaped gem, in the center of her bodice. After her death, Amelia returned to her natural appearance and was bathed in a green glow. Before turning evil, Amelia was a kind-hearted woman who sought to find and help Cinderellas who were pure in heart. She seemed to enjoy her work and made close bonds with the girls she helped. She also felt great love for her husband and their puppet son, Pinocchio. However, after Geppetto's death, Amelia turned to darkness in her grief, growing more wrathful towards others. She lashed out at her son, blaming him for his father's death, and became consumed with her plans to sacrifice a Cinderella's pure soul to bring her husband back from the dead. After succeeding in these plans, Amelia comes to her senses and realizes the error of her ways. She dies full of regret, but finds redemption in the afterlife. Powers and Abilities Godmother * Godmother Magic:'' ''When she was a Godmother, Amelia used the Magic Glass Wand and her own powers to create beautiful, magical clothes for Cinderellas. She could also help them in other ways. However, when she became corrupted, Amelia lost the Glass Wand and her powers turned dark. * Cinderella Detector: Amelia lost her ability to innately sense Cinderellas when the Maiden Goddess took away her powers. However, Amelia made a Cinderella Detector and placed it inside her son, Pinocchio. This, along with her cursed clothing, helps Amelia search for the last Cinderella. Witch * Dark Magic: Amelia is still a witch with powerful magical abilities. She now chooses to use these abilities for evil, rather than good. She uses this magic to make cursed clothing and shoes, control vines, generate poisonous smoke, open portals, and cast other menacing spells. * Teleportation: Amelia can appear and disappear to different area. * Mirrors: '''Amelia resides in the Mirror World and has the ability to turn regular mirrors into portals. She can also spy on people through mirrors. * '''Puppetry: Amelia has full control over Geppetto's leftover puppets, excluding Pinocchio and the Wooden Beast. * Longevity:'' ''Amelia lived much longer than any normal human. Ghost * '''Immortality: '''Now that she has died, Amelia will remain the same forever now that her mortal life has ended. * '''Restoration: '''When she combined her power with Geppetto's, they revived their son and changed him into a human boy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Dark Parables Universe